vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Egret
|-|Mishou Mai= |-|Cure Egret= |-|Cure Windy= Summary Mishou Mai is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star who reunited with Saki nearby a tree after meeting her five years ago. After being confronted by Karehan, she gained the ability to turn into Cure Egret, the sparkling silver wing. Mai is a very well-behaved and polite girl who loves to draw and hopes to become an artist. She is currently best friends with Saki. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | 4-A, possibly low 2-C Name: ''' Mishou Mai, Cure Egret, Cure Windy '''Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, Aura, and Forcefield Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to Radiation and Cold | All previous abilities, Flight, Wind Manipulation | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought and severely harmed a blood-lusted Goyan and defeated him alongside Cure Bloom, Kaoru, and Michiru) | Planet level (Fought Goyan) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: Supersonic (Her attacks can create visible sonic booms, kept up with Goyan) | Supersonic | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters that dwarf over forests) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe+ Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked several hits from Goyan and survived his attack that destroyed the entire planet) | Planet level | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting even after taking a great deal of damage) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with special attacks and energy projectiles. Standard Equipment: Choppy and Foop Intelligence: Above Average (She's an academic achiever and notably smarter than her partner) Weaknesses: She needs to be with Saki to transform. She also needs to be with Cure Bloom to use some of her attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Twin Splash Stream: Holding hands with Bloom, Egret calls upon the spirits of the earth and sky. After being charged, Bloom and Egret then let loose a jet stream of blue and green water, respectively, towards their foe. * Spiral Heart Splash: An upgraded version of the Twin Splash Stream that requires Spiral Rings created by Moop and Foop. The attack sequence is the same with the difference being that the green and blue water merges into a heart and fires a stream of spiraling blue-green water. * Cure Windy: Cure Egret's alternate form that she gains later in the series. In this form, she gains the ability to fly and has the ability to summon waves of pink-colored winds to attack foes. * Spiral Star Splash: An attack that requires her and Bloom to be in their alternate forms. Holding hands and calling upon the powers of the moon and wind, they unleash a stream of pressurized pink and green water at the foe. *'Spiral Heart Splash Star:' A group attack where the Cures and Kiryuu sisters team up. They gather all their energy and fire a powerful blast of multicolored water, which traps and destroys the opponent in a ball of light. This attack was used to defeat Goyan. Key: Cure Egret | Cure Windy | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Wind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2